Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pharmaceutical formulations of 3-(3-methoxy-4-((4-methoxybenzyl)oxy)benzyl)-6-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-amine, a tropomyosin-related kinase inhibitor (“Trk inhibitor”), and a monohydrate form of 3-(3-methoxy-4-((4-methoxybenzyl)oxy)benzyl)-6-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-amine-3-(3-methoxy-4-((4-methoxybenzyl)oxy)benzyl)-6-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-amine monohydrate. The monohydrate form has desirable properties which facilitate the preparation of 3-(3-methoxy-4-((4-methoxybenzyl)oxy)benzyl)-6-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-amine into pharmaceutical formulations.
The Trk inhibitor microcrystalline solution pharmaceutical formulations comprise 3-(3-methoxy-4-((4-methoxybenzyl)oxy)benzyl)-6-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-amine in its monohydrate form, which shows improved characteristics over the anhydrate form.
The instant invention also relates to extended release pharmaceutical formulations of the Trk inhibitor 3-(3-methoxy-4-((4-methoxybenzyl)oxy)benzyl)-6-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-amine, comprising 3-(3-methoxy-4-((4-methoxybenzyl)oxy)benzyl)-6-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-amine-loaded microspheres.
This invention further relates to the use of these pharmaceutical formulations to treat diseases including inflammatory diseases, autoimmune disease, defects of bone metabolism, and cancer, as well as in the treatment of osteoarthritis (OA), pain, post-operative pain, and pain associated with OA.
The Trk inhibitor 3-(3-methoxy-4-((4-methoxybenzyl)oxy)benzyl)-6-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-amine and methods of producing the Trk inhibitor are disclosed in International Patent Application Number PCT/US 14/69469 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/564,773, each entitled Tropomyosin-Related Kinase (TRK) Inhibitors, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Related Art
Not applicable